


The Right Kind of Magic

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hot and Cold, Implied Smut, Loki magic, Multi, NO Swearing, No explicit smut, Pure freaking fluff, Your Hot then you're cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Loki hit you with a blast of his magic, accidentally, of course.Now your heart's freezing just like if you were in a damn Disney movie.Luckily you have two space heaters willing to warm you right up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	The Right Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> Based on this prompt from thepracticalheartmom:
> 
> "I need a one shot from you... I want a one shot of the reader being cold and going to Steve or Bucky or both and sitting on their lap and covering them both with like 20 blankets."

You were FREEZING. And not in a “we just played in the winter wonderland outside and just need a cup of hot chocolate and a good book next to the fire to warm up” kinda way. 

No, you felt like you were positively freezing to death and you had a feeling it had something to do with whatever it was you’d been hit with on that last mission. You and Loki had been sent on a mission together by Fury of all people and a stray bolt of the Trickster’s magic had hit you in the face when you’d miscalculated a move and lunged right in front of it on accident. Loki had been extremely apologetic. Well, as much as he could be. And you’d brushed it aside if for no other reason than because you hadn’t told your overprotective worriers that you’d even left on a mission. 

They’d always been a little on the manic side when it came to keeping you safe, but Steve had been especially protective lately. 

One guess as to why. 

You sighed. 

No. Better your boys never, EVER, find out. 

Which was all well and good. Just one problem. 

You needed their help. 

It was beginning to feel like literal icicles were forming in your veins and you were absolutely CRAVING the body heat those two walking furnaces put off. 

You couldn’t stand it anymore. You pushed up from your bed where you’d been trying to get warm for the past few hours and you grabbed all the blankets you could carry before you followed your anchoring connections and blinked into the living room. Bucky and Steve were sitting on the couch, watching the news. You grumbled under your breath. They were such a fossil sometimes. But it didn’t matter. You moved towards Bucky, your arms overflowing with blankets. He glanced up at you and smiled softly. “Hi doll. I thought you were tryin’ to take a nap.” 

You shook your head and moved his legs so you had a nice little lap to crawl into and then you burrowed into his warmth and pulled every single one of your dozen or so blankets over the top of you. Bucky hissed as your freezing skin brushed against his. “Doll?! You’re freezing!” 

“Mmmm-hmmm.” You mumbled, burrowing into his chest as you worked on stealing some of that precious, precious body heat. 

Above your head, Bucky and Steve exchanged nervous glances. Bucky reached out to rub your back, but as his metal arm brushed against you, you tensed. 

Bucky froze and slowly moved his arm away from you. You knew what was going through his head and you shook yours violently. “Not you.” You could barely speak, your lips were so stiff. “Cold.” 

Bucky nodded against your head slowly. He shuffled slightly and the next thing you knew, you were being lifted to the side and another pair of hundred-degree arms were wrapping around you. You managed to open your groggy eyes and pout sadly at Bucky as Steve adjusted you on his own lap. 

Bucky smiled back at you and reached over with his flesh hand to stroke your face. “No hard feelings.” He murmured, for your ears only, though Steve, eavesdropper he was probably heard it too. 

Bucky’s brow furrowed in alarm as he glanced at your blue lips and ran his hand over your clammy skin. He glanced up at Steve before he turned back to you. 

“You stay right there, doll. I’ll go make you some soup. How does that sound?” 

You shook your head. “Nat. I want Nat’s soup. Your soup is too chunky.” You murmured sleepily. 

Bucky chuckled, though his worried eyes didn’t leave your face. “Soup’s SUPPOSED to be chunky sweetheart.” 

You shook your head, burrowing closer to Steve. 

“Buck, she’s freezing.” Steve said quietly as your eyes started slipping shut. 

Bucky nodded. “I’m going to get more blankets. JARVIS? Can you raise the temperature in here?” 

Steve pressed his cheek against the top of your head and sucked in a breath at how cold even the strands of hair felt. Something must have been very, very wrong. 

He thought back to his time in the ice and how long it had taken him to feel warm again after he’d come out. It wasn’t until he’d met you, in fact, that the chilling cold stopped holding any fear for him. He thought back to his basic military training and cussed lightly under his breath. This wasn’t working. 

Steve shifted you to the side of the couch and wrapped you in your blankets as you started whimpering in your sleep. 

He pushed to his feet and started stripping in the middle of the living room until he was down to just his boxers. Bucky walked in, blankets in his arms and froze. “Whatcha doing there, Cap’?” He asked, putting extra emphasize on Steve’s nickname. 

Steve shook his head, in no time to joke as he moved back to you and started pulling your three sweaters off your body. You didn’t even bat an eye. “She’s freezing, Buck. Skin to skin is the best way to warm her up.” 

Bucky nodded and raced to Steve’s side, helping to undress you until you were just in your underpants. Then Bucky pulled one of the sweaters you’d been wearing, (his anyway) over his head, covering his metal arm. He picked you up in his arms and tried not to worry as you started shivering uncontrollably. Bucky waited until Steve had settle back on the couch before he laid you gently in Steve’s arms and then he wrapped the two of you up until you were buried so tightly under blankets, Bucky was sure not even Steve would be able to get out. 

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asked, glancing at Steve. 

Steve grit his teeth. His front was freezing, but his back was beginning to sweat as the temperature in the makeshift cocoon started inching towards sweltering conditions. “I’ll live.” He murmured. 

Bucky nodded and reached out to stroke your forehead. “I think she already feels a little bit warmer. I’ll go find Bruce and see if he has anything that can help.” 

Steve nodded. “I’ll take care of her.” He murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to your head. 

Bucky nodded. “You better, punk.” 

“Jerk.” Steve smiled at him as worriedly as Bucky moved away. 

In Steve’s arms, you slept on. 

Hours later, your eyes fluttered open and you glanced around blearily. You were BURNING. And not in a “we just played in the summer sun outside and just need a glass of lemonade and a movie in front of the air conditioner to cool down” kinda way. 

You groaned and tried to roll away from the space heater you’d apparently fallen asleep cuddling, but something was pinning your arms to it. You yanked, trying to get free. 

“Sweetheart?” 

You glanced down to Steve staring at you worriedly. “Steve? What’s going on?” 

Steve tried to move his hands so he could brush your damp hair out of your face, but they were still pinned against your back. Your skin was flush, and you looked like you were burning up. “You don’t remember?” 

You thought back, trying to think. Your head felt hazy for some reason but as you pushed yourself to remember, a chill washed through you. “I was freezing.” You mumbled. 

Steve nodded slowly. “You look better now, though.” He hedged. 

You smiled saucily as you stared down at the soldier you had pinned beneath you. You wiggled your hips just slightly and grinned as Steve’s pupils dilated. “Always feel hotter when I’m with you, Stevie.” You murmured. 

You leaned down and pressed your lips to his which was all the invitation Steve needed to practically devour you. His thumbs brushed against the bare skin of your back and that was all it took to remind him that the two of you were practically naked under all these blankets. 

You seemed to notice it too as you gasped and broke away. “Get us outta here, Stevie.” You pleaded, a lustfulness in your eyes that promised a heavenly reward if he did as you said. 

Steve tried to force his way out of the blanket burrito Bucky had trapped the two of you in, but he couldn’t move his arms enough to even try. 

Your heart beat out a hammering rhythm against his chest as you growled and dove in for another searing kiss. Steve fought harder, against your back, to get the two of your out of your blanket prison. Before he knew it, the two of you were tipping over and you both gasped as you fell straight off the couch and landed hard on the carpet below. 

The blankets loosed around you and the two of you grinned at each other as Steve’s arms dug themselves out from under the pile and reached out to cup your face. 

He was just pulling you in for another bruising kiss that was sure to be only a step before something more when the front door flung open and Bucky stepped inside, a Tupperware of Natasha’s famous shchi stew in hand. 

He took one look at your swollen lips and then took one lingering look at Steve’s lap before he broke into a devious grin. 

“All warmed up, huh doll?” He asked, turning his attention back to you. There was something in his eyes that made your pulse skyrocket and your already warm skin heat even more. 

You swallowed hard. 

Bucky licked his lips and took a few steps towards you, he reached down and swept you up in his arms, the cool metal feeling wonderful against your burning skin. “My turn.” He murmured. 

He leaned down and claimed your lips as he carried you to his bedroom, leaving Steve struggling to catch his breath in the sweltering living room. Steve wiped the sweat from off his head and closed his eyes, picturing a nice cold shower. 

A few minutes later, Bucky poked his head out into the hallway. “You comin’ punk?” He called. 

Steve jumped to his feet and chased after the two of you. 

Who needed a cold shower anyway?


End file.
